totalminerfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Wiki Rules
Before making an edit or comment, please read the following rules, any violation of rules may result in an indefinite block depending on severity of the violation based on any Total Miner Wiki Admins or the creator's interpretation of the situation and their final decision. Thank You to all who adhere to the rules. Edit Rules: #Before creating a new page, please search for any page with the same name or same meaning. #If a page is designated under maintenance (for only certain people/ a certain person to edit) and isn't under protection, please do not edit it, you may accidentally cause more harm to the page or hinder the progress of maintenance. #Do not insert false information, gibberish, or offensive language. This causes harm to the wiki and wastes the time of other Users and Admins. Breaking this rule will most likely result in the offending User being blocked. #Any off topic information should be created in a User blog or the discussion area of the Forum. #Only upload pictures on pages with the original texture pack (cannot be on a texture pack than original). Comment Rules: #Any racist comments or seriously offensive language will result in an instant block for the offending User and their comments will be deleted. #Try not to have a long discussion through comments, you can always talk on a blog (if it is related) or through the wiki chat. #Any negative or inaccurate Minecraft vs Total Miner comments will be deleted, we know how great Minecraft is, but if you want to talk about it go on the Minecraft Wiki instead of this Wiki. #Avoid using all caps when typing this is usually regarded as cyber-shouting and unecessary.http://www.isketch.net/instructions/type.shtml If all caps is obsessively used, then the comment will be either be modified or deleted. Activity Rules #If a unregistered user is making edits on the wiki, then please send a message to the user or contact an admin to investigate the issue. #All unregistered Users must reply to messages that are sent by the adminstrators to check for suspicous activity. The unknown user has within 10minutes to make a reply to the adminstrator on why there editing a page and if the user refuses to reply within that time limit then its assumed that the user is a vandal and will be blocked for only 2 hours if the user is misunderstood. However if the admin finds enough evidence within the User's edit history then the user will be blocked for a week for tampering with information. #Your Activity is monitered through the Wiki Activity and as such you should edit in good faith, the wiki activity is 100% accurate along with linking the editor's userpage meaning you can't avoid punishment. Note: This is only a short summary of conduct that must be followed, written by an Admin in response to vandalism and abuse on the Wiki. To find out more about the official Wikia terms of use, click here, and please look over the privacy policy of Wikia. References